The War
by LazerBeemz
Summary: The Shinobi war is over. The war between Sakura and Hinata is just beginning. Sakura x Naruto x Futa!Hinata
1. Ménage à Un

**Author's Note:** I finally got "And Your Little Dog Too" to do another collaboration with me!

This started out as a story idea from me. I wanted to do a threesome between Naruto, Sakura, and a futanari Hinata, but he wanted to focus on longer stories. So we did it as a multi-chapter story, with plot and character development and all that good stuff they talk about in them writin' books. He came up with the plot, and I'm mostly doing the editing and fixing up...for this chapter anyway. Hopefully, I can be more involved in later ones.

_**DUE TO THIS WEBSITE'S RULES, I HAVE RELOCATED THE FULL VERSION OF THIS STORY. PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE NEW LINK.**_

**Warning:** This story is a futa on male and futa on female story between Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto. For those of you who don't know what that means, Hinata has a penis. And she's going to use it on Sakura and Naruto. If that isn't your cup of tea, kindly leave now. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ménage à Un<strong>

Sakura sped through the busy streets of Konoha like a fire engine, the crowd of shoppers and shinobi parting to let her slip through. Her cherry-blossom pink hair, which blazed brightly against her dark blue combat uniform and green flak vest, announced her presence more effectively than any siren. As she passed, the crowd grew silent. One look at her steely jades eyes was all it took for them to know that something terrible was about to happen.

Keeping her steady pace, she reached the high stone walls that surrounded the compound of the Hyuuga Clan only minutes later. Her arrival was so quick, the old man guarding the gate gave a cry of surprise when he saw her.

The kunoichi suppressed a smile; sneaking up on a Hyuuga was something that few living shinobi could brag about. Her thrill at her accomplishment evaporated when she saw the mark.

The autumn morning had been unseasonably hot and the guard had lifted his headband to mop his dripping brow. Underneath, carved into the skin of his forehead, was the cursed mark of the Hyuuga's Branch House. It was a swastika, sickly green, like the color of putrefying flesh. Curved lines, like perverse wings, flared out on each side, covering the width of his forehead.

She had seen the mark once before, during her first Chuunin exam. Neji Hyuuga of the Branch House removed his headband and exposed his shame to the appalled crowd. He explained how his uncle Hiashi, the leader of the Main House, had once used it to torture Neji's father Hizashi, nearly killing the man that he'd once called his brother.

When he saw her staring, he frowned and shoved his headband back into place. He glared at her with the ghostly, pupil-less eyes that were the hallmark of their clan. "What do you want?"

She averted her eyes from his forehead and stepped up to the gate. "Medical emergency; we were told that Hinata Hyuuga was bleeding. Let me in."

The guard crossed his arms. "We have our own medical ninja. Besides, they would have told me if the Main House was expecting a-"

"Wait!"

A dark-haired man in his late twenties appeared. Sakura studied his face for a moment, before realizing him to be Hinata's bodyguard, Ko. "Hey, you're quick. You even beat the messenger hawk."

Sakura noticed that he didn't wear a headband. Like the others in the Main House, he had no mark to hide. "Your message said that Hinata was bleeding. Are you going to let me in to treat her?"

"It also said that we required the presence of Lady Tsunade. This situation is very sensitive and-"

"The Hokage does _not_do house-calls. Not even for you. Are you going to let me in, or are we going to chit-chat all day?"

Ko nodded to the guard, who unlocked the gate. Sakura moved to step through, but Ko held up his hand, halting her advance. "Sorry. I have to search you first."

Sakura saw the veins on Ko's temples bulge, the irises of both of his eyes taking on a purplish tinge. The Hyuuga's famed Byakugan technique.

She couldn't help but to blush, feeling more than a little self-conscious. With the Byakugan, he could see a person's chakra through kilometers of forest or meters of solid rock. Peering through her clothes would be child's play.

She gritted her teeth and fought the impulse to turn away. Instead, she glared back at him, trying to give him a taste of her own discomfort. When his gaze fell to her hips, he stopped. He leaned in slightly and his eyes narrowed.

_Sakura felt a vein on her forehead twitch, resisting the urge to invert the man's nose._

_Are you getting a good look at me, pervert? Do I have something down there that other girls don't? I bet you're getting the world's biggest hard-on, aren't you? Standing there, staring at my-_ _Oh my God. _

Her blush intensified, outshining her hair by a long-shot. Sheepishly she reached behind her back. Below her vest and just above her medical pouch was her chuunin's tanto. She drew the blade from its green sheath and handed it to the guard.

"Sorry," she said in a low voice. "I keep forgetting it's back there."

Ko's eyes returned to their usual state and the veins in his temples shrunk. He smiled and gestured for her to enter. "That's okay. Happens all the time."

She stepped through and winced when the gate slammed shut behind her. "So, how is Hinata? Is she still bleeding?"

Ko's smile faded. "No." He motioned for her to follow him. "Unfortunately."

A year ago, just before the start of the war, Pein had destroyed Konoha. His attack had spared nothing, not even the foundations of the buildings. When it was finally rebuilt, everything had changed. It was a new village for a new age of peace and commerce. Sadly, that didn't seem to apply to the Hyuuga compound.

As Ko led her through the maze of traditional-style buildings, Sakura saw that everything was exactly the same as before: the wood-and-rice-paper architecture; the lush, manicured landscaping; the peaceful gardens that were bursting with color; the cool, tranquil koi pond; even the little fountain with the bamboo deer-chaser that went 'donk' when it tipped over.

This place was an anomaly; a serene island in the heart of a busy village, which itself was at the center of a newer and busier world. The numinous quiet here was delicious and inviting. With each step down the spotless paths, Sakura found the beauty of this place harder to resist.

As they approached the Main House she saw them. A dozen men and women, all alike in their black robes and white headbands, silently pored over the grounds. Nothing, not the tiniest piece of trash or the smallest stain or the slightest imperfection, escaped their attention. From their headbands, she knew that all were members of the Branch House.

She clenched her hands tightly into fists, her knuckles whitening from her harsh grip. _Yeah. It's easy to be genteel when you've got an army of slaves doing your dirty work. Who cares if they're your own family? Assholes._

Hinata's bedroom was near the back side of the Main House. Inside, she saw the girl in question sitting up in bed with her trademark worried look. She was still in her bed-robe, an indigo color a few shades lighter than her long, straight hair. In her hand was a piece of white fabric and Sakura noticed that Hinata's thumb was busy worrying the edge of it. Her father, Hiashi, stood at the bedside.

She had seen Hiashi once before during her first Chuunin exam, and his stony, sour expression had not improved in the slightest. His dark brown hair was a bit longer and straighter than Hinata's, but that's where the similarity between them ended. Hinata's sweet, round face always betrayed her emotions. Hiashi's face was as lean and angular as a hatchet…and it had nearly the same emotional range as one, too.

Sakura scanned the room. The walls and ceiling were darkly-stained cedar while the floor was covered by a thick violet carpet. A vanity desk with an exquisitely-polished lacquer finish sat against the wall, though it seemed a bit small for Hinata, who was nearly eighteen years old. The upper shelves above were lined with porcelain dolls, all perfectly arranged. The shelves below were stacked with dog-eared books, all classics. And in the center of the room, framed by an enormous carved headboard, was a single bed, barely large enough for its occupant.

_So this is what a princess' bedchamber looks like._

Hiashi sighed. "I had expected the Hokage to honor us with her presence. Doesn't she realize the sensitivity of this situation?"

Sakura shot a glance at him. "Of course she does. That's why she picked me to fill in for her." She reached back and slapped her medical pouch. "Let's split this up. You worry about all the 'sensitivity' stuff and I'll worry about the patient. Okay?"

Before Hiashi could react, she turned to Hinata. "Where are you hurt?"

Hinata blushed. She tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth were stammers.

Sakura kept watching the girl's hand. As Hinata's frustration grew, her thumb rubbed the white cloth faster and harder. Sakura hoped the friction wouldn't set the damned thing ablaze.

Hiashi crossed his arms. "Just show her."

Hinata trembled when she handed Sakura the cloth.

Sakura was surprised to see that it was a pair of white cotton panties. Despite a worn patch where her thumb had been, the outside showed nothing interesting. Inside, on the panel between the leg-holes, were two reddish brown dots.

Sakura's eye twitched again as her grip tightened around the undergarment. "I ran all the way here because you're..._spotting?_"

Hiashi yanked the panties from her grip, the girl struggling to suppress her ire. "It's a sign that ovulation may have occurred. You're here to determine if that has happened or if that has not. Nothing more."

"Ovulation? That should be happening about two weeks into her cycle." She turned to Hinata. "When was your last period?"

Before Hinata could reply, her father spoke. "I take it that the Hokage has explained _nothing_to you."

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "When I hear that someone is _bleeding_, I don't wait for a medical history. I treat the injury. Besides, she told me that I should be able to handle this."

Hiashi sighed. "You _do_ know about her condition, don't you?" When Sakura gave him a confused look, his scowl grew deeper. "Last year? When that monster Pein nearly killed my daughter? When you treated her wounds?" He threw up his hands. "Honestly! It was right in front of you. How could you not _see_ it?"

"He didn't hurt me there," said Hinata. Sakura and Hiashi were both surprised by the sudden clarity of her voice. "She doesn't know."

Hiashi's scowl softened. "Then show her. If she has the Hokage's trust, then I have no choice but to abide with that."

Sakura watched Hinata pull her covers to the side and then reach for the sash of her bed-robe. Sakura glanced at the panties that were still in Hiashi's hand and held up her hand to signal Hinata to stop. "This would be a good time for you to step outside, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi didn't move.

Sakura glared at him. "I'll probably have to perform a pelvic examination. Check her cervix."

"I have never been the squeamish type, Haruno-san."

"She'll have to undress for that."

"Obviously."

Sakura took a step toward him. "You mean to tell me that you're going to stand there and watch while I-"

Hiashi stepped toward her and leaned forward, putting his enraged face in hers. "I'm her father!"

"Exactly!"

The two glowered at each other, their faces barely centimeters apart. The indomitable intensity of his stare was matched by the righteous fury in hers.

Their silent standoff was broken by the sound of Hinata's voice. "I-It's alright, Sakura-san. He can stay if he wishes."

Sakura reached behind her and grabbed her medical pouch. "Fine." She pulled a pair of latex gloves from the side pouch and snapped them on. "Lay back, Hinata. Undo your..." - she shot a glance at Hiashi - "...your robe."

When Hinata untied her sash and spread her legs, Sakura looked down and gasped. Between her thighs, framed by the silky dark curls of her pubic hair, was a penis and a pair of testicles.

Sakura stepped back. "You're a-a...boy?"

"N-no…" Hinata murmured, halting her movements shyly.

"Do not waste time," Hiashi commanded. "Show her the rest."

Hinata nodded obediently and reached down, lifting her scrotum. Underneath was a narrow slit. Curious, Sakura leaned forward and gave it a closer look. With Hinata's legs splayed out, the slit was slightly open in the middle. It appeared to be the entrance to a normal vagina.

"A...hermaphrodite?"

Hiashi pulled the chair from the vanity desk and sat on it. "We prefer the term _futanari_. It means 'dual form'." Her mother suffered from the same condition. Her maternal grandmother as well."

Sakura's eyes widened as her brain tried to accept what her eyes could plainly see. "Does it, uh... Oh boy. I mean, does all that stuff...work?"

"That's why you're here," said Hiashi. "To determine that." He leaned back in the chair. "Your concern is well-placed, though. Hyuuga women who suffer from futanari often experience menarche late. Some never experience it at all. Because of this, our tradition states that if a maiden of the Main House does not demonstrate her capacity for fertility by her eighteenth year, then she will become ineligible to remain in her current status."

"Okay," said Sakura as she tried to summon the definition of the word 'menarche.' "So let me understand this. If you are in the Main House...and you're a maiden...and you, uh..."

"If she doesn't have her first period by the time she's eighteen, then she can't stay in the main family!" Hiashi hissed in irritation. "I'll be forced to brand her with the mark and banish her to the Branch House. Her sister Hanabi will become my heir. At least _she's_having regular periods."

Sakura glanced at the girl, Hinata's eyes staring blankly ahead. Her lips began to tremble and it was clear that she was fighting back tears.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she kneeled on the bed beside Hinata. She glanced at Hiashi. He was watching her use her fingers to spread Hinata's slit. _Asshole. Going to carve a fucking swastika on your daughter's forehead because her body won't obey some bullshit tradition? You're a fascist, Hiashi. A fucking fascist._

Sakura inserted her middle finger. She glanced at Hinata's face again. Hinata's eyes were now tightly-shut, small shudders wracking her body. She didn't need to look at Hiashi. _Bastard. Probably sitting there with a hard-on. Probably counting the seconds until he can go jack it off. If anything, you're even worse than my father. At least he knows better than to stare at me like that._

After she finished probing Hinata's cervix, she examined the fluid that covered the tip of her gloved finger. She pressed her thumb against it and then pulled it away, watching the strings of fluid stretch and break.

Hiashi leaned forward. "Well, Haruno-san?"

Sakura began stripping off her gloves. "Can't tell. The cervix isn't too high or too low. It's not too soft or too hard. The cervical mucus is a bit stringy, but not stringy enough or plentiful enough to clearly indicate fertility. I'll try examining her with my chakra."

She held her hands above Hinata's lower abdomen. She forced her chakra through Hinata's body and monitored the slight variations in its flow.

After a few minutes, Sakura took her hands away. She stood up and patted Hinata's shoulder. When Hinata opened her eyes, Sakura smiled.

"Your reproductive organs are packed like sardines in a can. You probably knew that already. Your ovaries are under-developed but they're basically okay." Sakura glanced at Hinata's plump bosom. "And they don't seem to have any trouble producing hormones. Best I can give you is a definite maybe. Don't worry. If you've ovulated, you'll know it in about two weeks."

Hiashi rose. "Thank you for your time, Haruno-san. I will walk you out."

The two walked in silence the house, Hiashi leading the way. He waited until they were well away from the bedroom door before he spoke. "How is she? The truth this time."

Sakura gave a heavy sigh. "Bad. Her ovaries are very malformed. She might have produced an egg, but..." She bit her lip. "Why did you call me? You have medical ninjas in your clan."

Hiashi stopped and turned toward her. "Politics. Family politics. If Hinata is able to successfully demonstrate her fertility, then her husband will be chosen from one set of suitors. If not, Hanabi's husband will be chosen from a different set. Whoever is chosen will become the next leader of our clan."

Sakura leaned her head back. _So that's it. Winner takes all. And if he's in the Branch House, he wins his freedom _and_ the clan. No wonder they need the help of an outsider. _"What about Hinata? Won't she become the leader?"

He continued down the path. "Tradition dictates that a man must lead the Main House. She will look after the children. Her husband will look after the clan."

Sakura clenched her fists, more than fed up with the man in front of her. "Does Mister Lucky know that Hinata has a little surprise waiting for him between her legs?"

"Undeniably. There are few things that can be hidden from the Byakugan."

"If that's true, then why call me at all? You could have looked inside her yourself and saved the trouble."

Hiashi was quiet for a moment. He looked over his shoulder and then spoke in a soft voice. "The Byakugan can't see everything. It's best for detecting variations in chakra. We can easily see the body's chakra network. However, an unfertilized egg has the same amount of chakra as the surrounding tissue, so it's quite invisible to our eyes."

She tilted her head. "Unfertilized?"

He flashed a slight smile. "At the moment of conception, the chakra inside the egg changes. A mixture of the mother's nature and the father's. It's tiny, but if we look hard enough, we can see it clearly against the mother's chakra."

They continued on, strolling the serene paths that led to the gate. The quiet, which she found soothing a half-hour before, was now leaden and suffocating.

When they reached the gate, Hiashi turned to her. "We'll continue to keep her in bed until she achieves menarche. Or until the end of December, when she turns eighteen."

"Continue? How long she been there? Please tell me you haven't kept her in that little room since the end of the war."

He didn't answer.

She looked through the iron bars of the gate. She knew this wasn't her business. She knew that it wasn't her place to get involved. Once the gate closed behind her, it was her duty to forget everything she saw.

But she couldn't shake the image of Hinata, locked in a tiny room for a year. Or with a green swastika on her forehead.

"Can I have her?" she said. "Take her out? Just for one night? It might...relax her enough for nature to take its course."

Hiashi stared through the gate at the busy street outside. "Perhaps. I could arrange for Ko to accompany you and-"

"No! That's the point. She needs to do something where there's no bodyguards, no chaperones." She reached out and grabbed the iron bars of the gate. "No prisons. Let her have a little fun for once. Be a girl. While she can."

He signaled the guard to open the gate. "If I agree, you will have to ensure her safety. Never let her out of your sight. And keep her away from any...immoral influences."

She stepped through and watched the gate close.

He was silent for a moment. "Be here. Tonight. Seven o'clock. Return her before ten. Not a minute later. Promise me."

The guard tossed her tanto. After she caught it, she studied its keen edge for a moment.

"I promise, Hyuuga-sama." _You bastard tyrant._

At seven o'clock, Sakura stood outside the gate and suffered through Hiashi's list of rules and conditions. She stopped counting at thirty.

By the time he finished, the last glimmers of twilight had faded away, and Sakura was illuminated only by the harsh yellow glare from a streetlight. Inside, through the gate, she could see green paper lanterns spring to life in the dark spaces between the buildings, flitting like fireflies as they were lit and hung.

The guard swung the gate open. Ko emerged, followed by Hinata. Hinata was dressed in the same lavender-and-cream jacket that Sakura always saw her in before the war. Her face was a pleasant but lifeless mask, like one of her porcelain dolls, while Ko's expression was grave, as though he was escorting his cousin through the gates of the underworld instead of sending her off on a girls' night out.

As the gate clanged shut again, Hiashi said, "I admit, Haruno-san, that some of my rules may seem a bit draconian. My only interest is in what's best for Hinata."

Sakura suppressed a smile. "Yes, Hyuuga-sama. That's my interest as well."

Five blocks to the south was Konoha's Club Zone, a nest of bars, clubs, and dance halls where shinobi over sixteen were permitted to indulge themselves. Officially, the Hokage commissioned the zone to help the depleted and war-torn veterans celebrate their hard-won victory. Unofficially, Sakura knew that the nine months since its opening and the sudden overcrowding of her maternity ward was not an unintended coincidence.

Simply taking Hinata onto any of those streets was a violation of Rules 12 and 13. If Sakura took her into any of the clubs, that alone would break Rules 16 through 20. After that, it was dealer's choice. Sakura had heard of several places where Rules 14, 21, and 22 could be checked off and a few which also allowed them to get in Rules 26 through 29. In one particularly notorious establishment, they could cover almost everything from Rule 10 on down, but only if they could pass for gay men.

Sakura squinted at the red neon signs, trying to choose the club would piss Hiashi off the most. "Sorry, Hinata, but I've never been down here before. My nurses talk about these places all the time, but..."

"I-I... I don't want this."

Sakura whirled around. It was the first time this evening that she heard Hinata speak. "Are you kidding? Aren't you aching for a wild night on the town? After being cooped up in that prison for so long?"

"No. I-I-I want... I want..."

Sakura felt her shoulders drop as she realized that her plans were falling apart. "What, Hinata-chan? What do you want? What could possibly be more exciting than this place?"

A blush spread across Hinata's cheeks. "I-I want..." She looked directly into Sakura's eyes. "Naruto."

_Naruto Uzumaki. Rule Number 1._

Sakura's lips curled into an evil smile. "Yes. Let's go see Naruto."

They meandered west through the empty streets of the industrial quarter. The red neon and the din of music and laughter had faded away, leaving only the glare of streetlights and the bark of the occasional stray dog.

Hinata looked around at the blind windows and darkened shop-fronts. "Are you sure he lives here?"

Sakura pulled a ragged scrap of paper from the inside pocket of her combat vest. She squinted at it, trying to decipher the uneven scrawl. "He gave me his new address about a year ago. We're on the right street. Should be another block ahead."

Hinata's eyebrows raised. "You've never been to see him?"

"Well, it's not like I don't _want _to see him. I just...haven't gotten around to it. You know, too busy with the hospital and all that. I mean, this is the first night I've taken off since-"

"Since Sasuke died?"

Sakura stopped cold. Her vest did nothing to protect her from the pain which stabbed her heart. She tried to utter a reply but nothing came out of her mouth but stammers.

Hinata turned to face her. "Isn't that why you're always dressed like that? Like you're still fighting the war?"

Sakura felt a drop of sweat roll down her cheek. "N-No. That's not..." She took a breath and then she balled her hands into fists. "It's because I'm a shinobi." She straightened her spine and held her head high. "And for a shinobi the price of peace is eternal vigilance."

Hinata faced away and crossed her arms. "Sort of answer my father would give."

A wicked green flame burned in Sakura's eyes. _So, the princess deigns to bare her pretty little fangs. That's fine. I'm a big girl now. I can take a nip here and there. But comparing me to your father? That's absolutely unforgivable._

"Just give me the address," said Hinata. "I'll find it. I don't need your help."

Sakura stepped toward Hinata, bringing herself within slapping range. _Congratulations, princess. This is the first time since the war that I've allowed the enemy to trick me into underestimating them. Thank you. For reminding me why I keep my guard up._She grabbed Hinata's shoulder and spun her around.

Tears were gushing from Hinata's eyes. She was trembling. "Because that's why you're doing this, isn't it? Taking pity on the _freak_?"

The fire in Sakura's eyes sputtered out. Her fist unclenched. Her fury, which had burned in her belly like a furnace, was completely extinguished.

She looked into Hinata's eyes. "No. That's not it. I'm only trying to help out a lonely girl. A lonely princess whose father locked her away in a tower...like in a fairy story." She fished a handkerchief from one of the pockets of her vest and offered it to Hinata. "But since Prince Charming didn't seem like he'd rescue you in time, I thought I'd fill in for him."

Hinata accepted the handkerchief and wiped her face. Her tears had stopped. She returned Sakura's gaze. "Thank you. For this. For everything."

Sakura smiled. "No problem." She nodded at the street ahead of them. "Let's go find your Prince Charming. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

A minute later, both women were stunned when they saw the building at the given address. It was a three-story block of flats with a ramshackle penthouse on top. Though it couldn't have been more than a year old, it seemed funky and dilapidated, like a layer cake that had been baked and frosted by a small child.

"I can't believe it," said Sakura. "It…it's exactly like his old apartment building. But...why? He's the savior of the shinobi world. You'd think he would live somewhere a little more-"

"It's home," said Hinata, a faint smile on her lips. "To him, this is home. The only kind of home he's ever known."

Sakura noticed that only the penthouse windows were lit. "Shall we jump up there and say 'Hello?'"

Hinata's eyes formed the Byakugan. "No. Let's take the stairs. Quietly."

Sakura tilted her head. "Why?"

Hinata's eyes returned to normal and she flashed a concerned glanced at Sakura. "Because he's not alone."

As they crept up the final flight of stairs, they heard muffled cries from the penthouse. They felt the deck vibrate as they heard heavy things thudding against the floor.

Hinata tapped on Sakura's shoulder and whispered. "Sounds like he's being attacked. There were two other people in the room. Should we go and save him?"

Sakura cupped her hand over her mouth to whisper her reply. "No. Last time you tried to save him, you got shish-kebobbed, remember? If _he_can't handle these guys, then we're all done for."

They tip-toed their way to one of his bedroom windows. Before they reached it, they heard more thuds, followed by angry shouts. "You've come between me and my plans for the last time. Prepare to die!"

The bottom of his window was open. Sakura knelt down to peek through it. Suddenly, a shape leapt past her inside the room. Sakura snapped her head down and listened.

"No, Emperor Baal, it is you who shall die this day! Prepare to taste my ultimate vengeance!"

Sakura shared a look with Hinata, leaning forward to peek again. She saw Naruto, dressed as usual in his orange-and-black jacket and pants, with a green bath-towel tied around his neck. In his hand was a crudely-formed cardboard shuriken that was painted black. She moved over, risking a little more exposure, and saw that he was facing two of his shadow clones.

"Rasenshuriken!" He cried, raising the paper shuriken and hurling it. It landed at the feet of the two shadow clones, both falling to the floor and pretending to cry out in pain.

Naruto put his hands on his hips. "And that's what you get when you fuck with a super-ninja."

Sakura sat beside Hinata, who had joined her under the windowsill. Her eyes glazed over, feeling the strangest urge to slam her face into her palm. "He just turned eighteen. He and Sasuke defeated Madara and saved the world. And he's still up in his room, _playing_ _ninja_?"

Hinata turned, got on her knees, and peeked inside. A warm smile came over her face. "That's who he is."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. She glanced down at her watch. "At least somebody's having fun."

"Hey, I'm bored," Sakura heard one of the Narutos whine, presumably a clone. "This shit is getting old. Let's do something else."

"Like what?"

"Like how about our favorite game? The _sexy _one?"

When she heard the word "sexy," Sakura furrowed her brow. "He better not mean..." She got up onto her knees to take a look.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

The two clones transformed, taking on the appearance of centerfold models with flowing, waist-long, blond hair. When the smoke cleared, she saw that one of them still had male genitals.

Naruto laughed at the clone. "Dude, you suck at transformations."

The dick-girl stuck out her tongue, pouting petulantly.

The original unzipped his jacket, letting it and the towel fall to the floor. "Stand back. You can spank that naughty monkey while you watch us."

Sakura watched the fully-female clone laid back on the bed and spread her legs. "What does he think he's going to do with her? That's just a transformation. It's not like they can...do stuff...together."

_**[This scene has been asked to be censored in regulations with this website's rules. To view the full scene, please check the link in my profile page. Leave a review there or here.]**_

The three were quiet for a moment. Then the two clones formed hand-signs and disappeared. When their memories entered Naruto's mind, he put on a satisfied grin.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was nine thirty-five. He leapt into bed, threw the covers over himself, and switched off the lamp beside his bed.

A minute later, Sakura heard his soft snores emanating from the dark room. She reached over and tugged on Hinata's jacket.

Hinata jumped. "What?"

"Come on. Time to go. I've got to get you back home."

They crept back to the stairs. Sakura noticed that Hinata's movements were shaky. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she saw Hinata take off her jacket and hang it over her arm.

"Sorry," said Hinata. "I'm a little hot right now."

Sakura nodded her head in response. She smiled. She could see that Hinata was holding her jacket so that it covered her crotch. In the dim light, Sakura could also see the tips of Hinata's breasts, straining against the cotton of her white T-shirt.

Hinata noticed Sakura staring at her chest. She put her jacket back on.

They walked back to the Hyuuga compound. When they were almost at the gate, Sakura broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I dragged you all the way down there and we didn't even-"

"It could work," Hinata said. Her voice was steady and had a strange confidence. Her eyes stared forward at the gate. "Him and me. I always thought he would laugh at me. Because of my body. But he's not like that. He's...perfect for me." She turned to Sakura and smiled. "Like you said. He's my real-life Prince Charming."

Sakura closed one eye. "Well, I wouldn't say _that_, exactly. He's not really the type who-"

They gate creaked open. Hiashi stood in the entrance. "It is ten o'clock. Exactly."

"If I ask you for another favor," Hinata said the Sakura in a rushed whisper, "would you do it?"

Sakura glanced at Hiashi. He was tapping his foot. "Will it get you in trouble?"

Hinata gave her a big grin. "Yes. Definitely."

Hiashi spoke louder. "It is ten o'clock, Haruno-san. Not a minute later, remember?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Yes," she whispered to Hinata. "Definitely."

Hinata leaned forward, pecked Sakura on the cheek, and ran off to greet her father.

After the gate closed, Sakura stood and watched the green lanterns sway in the autumn breeze. She held her hand over the spot where Hinata had kissed her and remembered how warm her lips felt.

"Yes. Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There will be seven chapters, with updates roughly once per month. Every chapter except Chapter 6 will have sex.

As for my other projects, I am trying to work things out and write them, but my other collaborators haven't been working with me and I don't really have much time to work on it since I got my new job.


	2. Good Night

**Chapter 2: Good Night  
><strong>

A week later, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, sat at her desk and rushed through her inbox, barely glancing at each document before signing at the bottom. Though she was still the Chief of the Medical Corps, she was so busy with governing the village, assigning missions, and grooming Naruto for leadership that she barely had time get the hospital paperwork done, let alone see actual patients.

When her inbox was empty, she stood up with a groan. The dull ache in her shoulders flared up as she threw on her lab coat, making her grimace. She turned to her office mirror, hoping she didn't look as ragged as she felt.

Her blond hair still didn't show a trace of grey and her skin was as smooth and vibrant as someone decades younger; in fact, foreign visitors were still making the pleasant mistake of assuming that she and Shizune, the elder of her two apprentices, were sisters. But the chakra required to maintain the facade was becoming too much to bear.

I'm not getting any younger, am I? None of us are.

When she emerged from her office, she saw Sakura, her younger apprentice, standing in the middle of the busy hallway and barking orders. It was only a drill, but Tsunade couldn't tell that by watching Sakura in her battle gear, directing the scurrying nurses like an officer commanding troops in battle.

A few moments later, all of the nurses had gone off to carry out their assigned tasks. The hallway was quiet. Then she saw it. Sakura stared blankly into her clipboard, even as the pen fell from her fingers and clattered against the polished tile.

Ah. A bit of the old Sakura emerges.

Tsunade smiled as she approached her student. "Daydreaming about boys again?"

Immediately, Sakura stiffened. She stared straight ahead. Her cheeks began to turn red. "Sorry, Lady Tsunade. I have no excuse." She looked left and right, and then went into Tsunade's office. She went to the middle of the room and stood at attention, her hands by her sides, her eyes wide open. "I will accept my punishment now, ma'am."

Tsunade entered and shut the door behind her. She strolled around Sakura, making a circle.

I remember this. Feels like a thousand years ago. She was thirteen. And I was so much angrier then. I used to catch her daydreaming about Sasuke. Then I'd make her stand like this while I walked around her.

Choosing my spot.

Aiming my fist at the point where she was the most vulnerable. The place that I caught her flinching the most.

But nothing on her flinches now. Not that I can see. She's scared but she doesn't let it show. She's a tough kunoichi now. Like I was. After Dan.

Tsunade put her warm hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I think you've earned the right to daydream a little. After all the things you've been through. I know that I was a little rough with you back then. Too rough, maybe. If I could do it all over again, then I'd-"

"No, ma'am," said Sakura. "You weren't too rough on me. I needed that. It woke me up. It made me the person I am today."

Tsunade examined the young woman in front of her: the combat uniform and tactical vest, the erect posture and steely gaze, the messed-up hair and finely-polished boots, the eyes darkened from too little sleep, the rough fingers which had never been graced with a lover's ring.

She sighed.

Tsunade sat at her desk. "Who's the boy?" she demanded. Immediately after, she waved her hand. "Never mind. I shouldn't ask. It's not my business." She grinned. "As long as it's not Naruto."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "Naruto?"

"Sorry. Just thinking out loud." Tsunade leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "Naruto's a very compassionate man. Maybe too compassionate."

She picked up one of the framed photos on her desk, that belonging to a young, light-haired man with soft eyes and a firm jaw. She stared into it. "Dan was very compassionate, too. I loved that part of him. So much." She laid the picture face-down. "But sometimes a man of great compassion is not the best person to take as a lover. Not when the woman has...a bit of a temper."

She leaned back in her chair. "At least I don't have to worry about him and Hinata anymore. That relationship would have been a nightmare."

"Ma'am?"

"Well, one part of it is her little 'problem.' I assume you know about that by now. I don't think Naruto would have been able to see his way past that little obstacle. The other is the family dynamics of the Hyuuga Clan. Let's just say that if they ever got together, it would be the worst possible thing for Hiashi."

Tsunade noticed that Sakura was smiling and arched a brow.

"Sorry, ma'am," said Sakura. "Just thinking about tonight. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun. Thanks for letting me have it off."

That night, at seven o'clock, Sakura watched Ko escort Hinata through the gate.

She didn't see Hiashi.

Like last week, Hinata's face was again a lifeless mask, but this time there was no pleasant smile. Her expression seemed hard and sad and a little scared.

They stayed silent until they could no longer see walls of the Hyuuga compound behind them. Then Sakura turned her head back towards Hinata, a soft look on her normally stoic face. "Are you okay? Did your father do something to you?"

Hinata looked down at the ground. "He..." She took a breath. "He finally told me about my mother. What they had to do to her. Before she got married to my father."

Sakura felt her fingernails bite into her palm. "What? What did they do to her?"

Hinata was silent for a while. "Would you do it for me? When the time comes?"

"Do what?"

"The surgery. To...to make me look like a woman...for my husband."

Sakura blood started to boil as she stared down at the pavement, her fist clenching habitually. "Yes. Of course I will."

A hundred meters later, Sakura snapped her head up. "Wait a minute. How would that work? When I examined you, I didn't see any clitoral structure. None. If I eviscerate the penile structure, do a complete orchiectomy, and then perform a vaginoplasty on the remaining tissue, then you won't have any way to-"

"Yes," Hinata interrupted, ramming her cold hands into the pockets of her jacket. "I know that already. I won't be able to have any more orgasms. For the rest of my life." She gave a jittery sigh. "Just like my mother."

Her eyes stared ahead, in the direction of Naruto's apartment. "That's why tonight is so important. This may be my last chance to show Naruto how I feel about him."

When they arrived at the stairs that led up to Naruto's penthouse, Hinata paused, turning to Sakura. Her expression was tense and pleading. "I'm sorry. I need to be alone with him for a little while."

Sakura smiled and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be fine down here. Just remember not to be too long, or I'll have to come up and get you."

Hinata's heart pounded as she climbed the endless stairs. When she finally reached the top of the third flight, her fear overwhelmed her. She froze. She opened her mouth to take in more air, but it was useless. Her throat felt like it was clamped shut. She turned around and focused her gaping eyes on the steps below her.

This can't work. It's ridiculous. This can't work. It's stupid to try. This can't-

She gripped the rail and squeezed it. Her eyes narrowed. "No. I won't give up. I won't run away. I won't go back on my word." She looked up at the next flight of steps, looming above her like the peak of a high mountain. She inhaled, exhaled, and then turned back around. "Because that's who I am, Naruto. That's my nindo. My ninja way."

At the top, she spent a minute staring at the penthouse door. Her hands here clasped in front of her heart. Through the door, she heard a radio playing. She summoned her courage and knocked.

She heard the radio stop. Her heart skipped a beat. Then she heard Naruto's voice. "Aw, gimme a break. I know the rent's a little late. Can't you give me a couple of days to-?"

The door swung open. Naruto stood in the doorway, wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of white boxer shorts with green frogs printed on it. When he saw her face, his eyes opened wide.

His surprised expression melted into a grin. "Oh my, God! Hinata-chan! It's been so long. Where have you been?"

She smiled back. "My family's kept me...a little tied up this past year. May I come in?"

"Sure. My place is yours." He stepped aside and watched her enter. "Wow, I haven't seen you since, uh..."

"Pein. It was the day Pein attacked." She turned and looked into his eyes. "The day I told you that I love you."

He looked down at the floor. "Yeah. About that, uh-"

She held her hand up. "You don't have to say it, Naruto. I know I'm being stupid. I know that you're a hero, and you could have any girl you want, and there's nothing that someone like me can offer to someone like you, and that I'm not the best-looking girl in the village, or the strongest fighter, but I just wanted to come here tonight and tell you how I really feel about you, and that I don't expect you to-"

"I love you too," he said. "I think I always kind of did."

Her mouth hung open. For the second time that night, she struggled for breath. She wobbled slightly, her eyes slightly glassy as his words replayed through her head.

"Hinata! You okay? You need to lie down?"

She smiled. "Sure. And maybe some...mouth-to-mouth...would be nice." When he gave her a confused look, she stepped toward him. She put her hand on his chest and felt the beating of his heart. Slowly, the rhythm of her breathing came to match his.

She stared into his chest. "I should have done this a long time ago. I've always been afraid, and I've wasted too much of my life on that." She looked up, into his eyes. "When I'm with you, the fear goes away." She moved her hand down, sliding it down to his waist. "And I want to finally show you..." She moved her hand back and down to caress his muscular backside. "...how I really feel about you."

He took a step back. "I-I like you, too. But shouldn't we slow this down a little? I mean, we haven't even-"

She moved forward, closing the gap between them. "I don't have time for that, Naruto. My life's pretty complicated right now, and it's not going to get any simpler. This may be the last night we can ever have together. Please don't make me explain that."

"O-Okay. But just to let you know, I'm just a little, uh..."

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. "I know. I'm a little nervous too. ...Actually, I'm very nervous. I need to tell you a secret, Naruto. A big secret. And before I do that, and before you get mad at me, I need you to do something." She looked up at his face again. "Kiss me."

He swallowed. He struggled to find the right response, but nothing came out of his mouth but stammers. Finally, he simply leaned his head forward and kissed her.

At first, his puckered lips were hard and unyielding. Then, as he let himself relax, his kiss softened and became warm and wet.

She pressed forward, letting his strong arms encircle her. She kept her eyes closed, afraid that if she opened them, the spell would be broken and she would find herself locked in her room again.

When she felt herself getting hard, she pulled away. She dared to open her eyes again, and she saw that he was grinning.

"Wow," he said. "That was great. If you're going to kiss me like that, you can tell me all the secrets you want."

She gave him a jittery laugh, taking a step back and immediately regretting it; undoubtedly, it would give him a better view of her straining crotch.

"I guess it's time I got this over with..."

She pressed the tips of her index fingers together, something she often did when she was nervous.

"You see, in this world, there are men and there are women and there are also some people who don't really fit either... S-some of the women in my family have everything that a woman's supposed to have, but they also have... I-it's kind of hard to explain, but..."

"Hinata, are you trying to tell me that you have a dick?"

Once again, her mouth hung open. Her belly started doing somersaults, partly from the shock of what he just said, partly from the fear of what he might say next, and partly from the relief that her unspeakable shame had finally been brought to light.

He closed the distance between them. "I mean, if that's it, I know already. Since the war. When I plug into the Nine Tails' chakra, I can sense everybody around me. Including you. I mean, yeah, it kinda creeped me out at first, but the more I thought about, the more it seemed kind of...sexy."

Her mouth closed. She tilted her head back, a rosy blush tinting her cheeks.

So that's it. That's why he makes one of the clones have a penis. Because of me.

Because he's...fantasizing about me.

She smiled, barely restraining herself from giggling.

I knew it. We're perfect for each other.

She unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the floor. "Forgive me, Naruto." She stripped off her shirt, revealing her lacy, white bra. "I don't have much time." She unhooked the bra, letting it slip from her smooth, pale shoulders. "And what we do tonight is going to have to last us the rest of our lives."

_**[This scene has been asked to be censored in regulations with this website's rules. To view the full scene, please check the link in my profile page. Leave a review there or here.]**_

She felt him rise from the bed, then lay beside her. She smiled when his strong arms held her.

Exhausted, she rested her head on his arm. "I love you, Naruto."

A moment later, she was asleep.

Four stories below, Sakura checked her watch and frowned. Though it was only a quarter past nine o'clock, an overwhelming desire to rush upstairs and fetch Hinata was burning in her gut. She stood up straight and forced herself to relax. A few moments later, she caught herself glancing at her watch again, and she groaned in disgust.

"Alright, Sakura," she said aloud to herself as she thrust her hands into the pockets of her trousers. "Shape it up. You waited five long years for Sasuke. Can't you muster up enough discipline to wait a few more minutes while they-"

She froze. An icy chill jabbed her abdomen. She forced her mind to blank out the image of Naruto and Hinata.

Together.

Laying with each other.

Her body against his. Strong and sexy. Driving into her. Making her-

She slapped her thigh. Hard. "You should be ashamed of yourself, thinking about that. What kind of a shinobi are you? You're pathetic. Truly pathetic. You've gone from daydreaming about Sasuke to daydreaming about-"

The chill stabbed her belly with renewed vigor. She lowered her head.

Pathetic.

A few minutes later, she frowned as she stepped onto the wooden deck outside of the penthouse. She tip-toed to the window. It was still open at the bottom. She stared down at it. Through the opening she could smell the scents of his apartment. The spices from Styrofoam cups of instant noodles. His stinky boots. The scent of his sweat. And hers. The smell of sex.

She made a fist and prepared to rap on the window frame to alert Hinata.

But she didn't. Her desire to peek was too much to bear.

She squatted down, lowering herself cautiously, as though a tiger would come bursting through the wall at the slightest disturbance. When she was low enough, she ducked her head down and peered through the opening.

When she saw them together, sleeping on the bed, locked in a naked embrace, her frown intensified. The chill in her gut became a raging fire. The knuckles of her hand turned white.

What's the matter, Sakura? Isn't this what you wanted? To see Hinata get a last moment of freedom? To know that Naruto finally got laid? To piss off the Hyuuga Clan? So why are you getting mad, girl? Could it possibly be that you're just a little bit-

Her eyes opened wide, a drop of sweat ran down her face.

That's impossible. There's no way.

She stared at them again. Her eyes opened even wider.

That can't be. There's no just way. How could I possibly be-?

Inside her chest, she felt a pain erupt. A pain she had never felt before.

Jealousy? Is this what jealously feels like?

She stood up. When she did, her foot hit a pebble and it went clattering across the deck. Afraid, Sakura leapt into the air. She landed on the street four stories below, not far from the spot where Hinata had left her.

Hinata woke with a start. She thought she heard someone outside. After rubbing her sleepy eyes, she formed her Byakugan and scanned the area around her. There was no one around. Then she looked down and saw Sakura's distinctive chakra.

The Byakugan disappeared. She whipped her head around and stared at the clock. It was time to go.

She leapt out of bed and began rounding up her clothes. The first to go on was her underwear. She pulled it up to her thighs and then stopped. She stared at the hard panel inside the front.

Very soon now...I won't need you ever again.

That thought didn't make her happy. Instead, it almost made her cry.

As she finished snapping her bra, she heard Naruto's voice. "Going already?"

She kept her back to him. "Sorry. I have to go. My father's expecting me." She stepped into her pants.

"Will I see you again?"

She paused for a moment to compose herself. Then she buttoned her pants and reached for her shirt. "I don't know." She paused again. "I want to. I mean, I'll try to, but..." She started to put on her shirt.

"I don't understand."

She struggled to get her arms through the holes. "Maybe it's better that you don't. Maybe..." Maybe I shouldn't have come. Maybe I shouldn't have started something I knew I couldn't finish. Maybe I've done more harm than good. She shoved her feet into her shoes as she fought the impulse to break down.

She grabbed her jacket and then reached for the doorknob. "I'm sorry, Naruto." She felt a tear run down her face. "But I have to go."

She opened the door and threw herself through it. As she closed it, she heard him say, in a sad voice, "Good night, Hinata-chan."

She froze for a second. "Good night, Naruto."

Then she shut the door.

She didn't bother with the stairs. She leapt off the deck and landed on the street below, beside Sakura.

They walked back in silence. As they approached the gate of the Hyuuga compound, Hinata said, "Thank you. For giving me the opportunity to show him how I feel."

Sakura was silent for a long moment. Then she said, in a small voice, "You're welcome."

Hinata turned to wish Sakura a good night, but before she could, she saw a tear run down Sakura's cheek. It fell from her chin and made a wet splotch on her combat vest. There were several more splotches just like it.

Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand. "Don't cry. It will all work out. Somehow."

Sakura sniffled. "How?"

Hinata gave her a weak smile. "I don't know yet. I'm still working on it." When she saw another tear roll down Sakura's cheek, she leaned forward and kissed the tear away. "So don't cry for me. Okay?"

Sakura gave her a very intense look. The tears had stopped. "Okay. You got it. I won't shed any more tears for you."

Hinata heard the gate open. It was Ko, her bodyguard. She turned back to Sakura. "Good night, Sakura-chan," she said before she walked to the gate.

When the gate closed behind her, Hinata turned and looked back at Sakura. Her friend was still in the same spot, bathed in the yellow glow of the streetlamp. Just as Hinata was about to wish her a good night again, she heard Sakura say, "Goodbye, Hinata."

Then she turned and walked into the darkness.


End file.
